Wireless networks and systems are becoming increasingly popular. But wireless communications are constrained due to a lack of available, interference free spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area. Understanding a spectrum environment may be of assistance in planning spectrum use, such as selecting a channel for wireless communications. A typical technique for ascertaining spectrum environment information is to sense relative signal strengths on various channels. In other situations, frequency coordination is used to exclusively allocate spectrum to authorized or managed users. Another technique for frequency coordination is to use a single MAC/PHY technology that is self organizing or synchronized through coherent data channels. But these techniques do not provide for frequency coordination in unlicensed or shared bands, where independent networks are used in close proximity with one another or are co-located. Also, these techniques are limited in their application to resolving spectrum use conflicts as they arise, especially in unlicensed bands where frequency coordination is not required, during asynchronous radio operations, or when dissimilar radio technologies operate in close proximity to one another.